Meet The Parents
by ainmals1
Summary: Frankie's Parents come to Foster's for a visit, Frankie wants to make them feel comfortable, but is that how they are really feeling? Also Goo's Parents come by to see Foster's for the first time, and they are not what everyone at Foster's expected. And ever wonder where Mac's Dad is at? Mac tells Frankie's Father about that story.


**Hey everyone, here is the next and final Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends story. Today the friends get to see Frankie's Parents, Goo's Parents, and a flashback about Mac's Dad, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Meeting The Parents

It was nice day in August at Fosters. Frankie had just got the mail from the mailman, she saw one letter was for her; she opened it up to read it, a big smile came to her face, she grabbed the intercom and spoke.

"Everyone I have some good news, please come down to the main foyer," Frankie said excitedly.

All the imaginary friends came down to the main foyer to listen to Frankie's news.

"What is it Frankie?" Wilt asked.

"Guys my Parents are coming to visit tomorrow it says so on this card," said Frankie.

Everyone cheered except for Bloo.

"Your Parents are alive?" Bloo asked in confusion.

"Of course they're alive Bloo what did you think?" Frankie responded a bit shocked.

"Well I haven't seen any pictures of them so I figured..." Bloo started.

"They don't live here anymore Master Blooergard," said Mr. Herriman.

"Oh," Bloo said now getting it.

"Frankie I know I have know you for two years but how come Bloo, Goo, Leslie, Gareth, Beverly, Aileen, Destiny, and I have never seen your Parents?" Mac asked.

"Well when I was about your age Mac my Parents couldn't afford to live here anymore so they had to move, they told me it was best that I stayed with Grandma, so I would get a job a lot easier," Frankie explained.

"When was the last time you saw your Parents?" Aileen asked.

"Six years ago at my graduation, I can't wait to see them," Frankie answered.

"I can't wait either I haven't seen my baby for six years," Madame Foster happily said.

"I will go easy on your son this time Madame it had been a long time since I have seen him and his charming wife," said Mr. Herriman.

"Wow, I get to meet people I haven't met before," said Leslie.

"So what time are they coming tomorrow?" Beverly asked.

"Around one 'o clock after lunch, but I want everyone to be on their best behavior my Father gets really frustrated easily when it comes to annoyance," Frankie explained.

Everyone went back to doing what they pleased but they were so excited about tomorrow. Mac, Bloo, Destiny, Gareth, Leslie, Beverly, and Aileen wondered what Frankie's Parents looked like.

"How come some of us don't see any pictures of Frankie's Parents?" Destiny asked.

"Well Frankie's Parents worked a lot, her Father is a carpenter and her Mother is a chef," said Wilt.

"Yah, you mean they worked full time?" Gareth asked.

"Coco (yes)," said Coco.

"I can't wait to see them again," said Eduardo.

The next day came for everyone to get the house perfect because Frankie's Parents were coming.

"They will be here any minute remember don't embarrass them, especially Dad alright," said Frankie.

Everyone nodded, there was a knock on the door Frankie answered it right away. There stood a man about the same height as Frankie, he looked about 54 with reddish grey hair with bangs like Madame Foster, a round head like Madame Foster, blue eyes, wearing a green mint sweater, blue pants, and light blue shoes, the woman standing next to him looked just like Frankie only an inch shorter, looking like she was 54 as well, shoulder length brownish grey spiky hair, green eyes like Frankie, wearing a shin length purple dress with red sleeves, and purple slippers to match.

"Mom Dad it is great to see you again," Frankie said hugging her Parents.

"Nice to see you again too honey," said Frankie Mom.

Madame Foster walked up to her son and daughter in law.

"Hello Mother how you doing?" Frankie's Dad asked.

"Fine Marshall, I'm glad you and Farrah got here safely," Madame Foster said hugging her son.

"Mom Dad I would like you to meet some new friends Mac, Bloo, Leslie, Gareth, Beverly, Aileen, and Destiny," said Frankie.

Farrah and Marshall shook hands with the people they never met before.

"Mom why don't you rest you had a long trip," Frankie offered.

"Frankie your Father and I just got here, I don't need a rest," said Farrah.

"Okay," said Frankie.

Later on Madame Foster showed Marshall and Farrah where they would be sleeping.

"Here we are," the elderly woman said.

"Mother this was the room Farrah and I did sleep in before we moved out," Marshall pointed out.

"I know, I never had anyone else sleep in it," said Madame Foster.

"It's nice to sleep in here again thank you Martha," said Farrah.

"You're welcome dear," said Madame Foster.

Suddenly Duchess poked her head out of her door.

"Keep It Down! You Are Ruining My Concentration!" the ugly being yelled.

"Oh Mother what is Duchess still doing here?" Marshall asked in annoyance.

"Not to worry dear she is given two more chances and she breaks them she's out," Madame Foster pointed out.

"Good and you still have that bossy rabbit, is he still getting on my girl's nerves?" Marshall asked.

"No Marshall he met a female bunny belonging to 22 super heroes who lightened him up," Madame Foster explained.

"That's good I remembered he used to give me trouble when I was younger," Marshall said relieved.

Around dinner time, Farrah asked Frankie if she would like some help setting the table.

"Thanks Mom, but I think I got it, I don't want you to get over tired, you should rest," Frankie suggested.

"Alright," Farrah said uncomfortably, she walked out of the dining room passing by Aileen.

"Frankie your Mother just asked if she could help, why would you do that?" Aileen asked.

"She's in her 50s Aileen, I don't want her to be really tired," Frankie explained.

"Frankie you're Mother is a woman, I think you're treating her too much like a child, and I think it's best that you should talk to here after dinner," said Aileen.

Frankie realized that Aileen was right, ever since her Parents came her Mother kept asking if she wanted some help with some of the chores or kept turning down Frankie's offering for a nap or tea, she was treating her Mother like a child, this visit was suppose to be great but it turned out not to be, it's never too late to change that. After setting the table Frankie went to find her Mom, she was in the living room.

"Mom can I talk to you?" Frankie asked.

"Sure Frankie have a seat," said Farrah, Frankie took a seat.

"Mom, am I making you uncomfortable?" Frankie asked.

"To be honest yes, I know you don't mean to but yes," said Farrah.

"I'm only trying to take care of you Mom, I have took care of the Imaginary beings since I was 13, I got that from you," Frankie confessed.

"Yes I know Sweetheart I am proud I pass my caring side to you however..." Farrah started.

"Then why can't you be grateful that I'm trying to take care of you?" Frankie asked standing up.

"Frankie," Farrah said calmly.

"You told me to think of others first and myself next," Frankie said still not calming herself.

"Frankie listen," Farrah said still trying to calm her daughter down.

"I feel unappreciated again!" Frankie said paranoid.

"Francis Ginger Foster sit down and listen," Farrah said firmly.

Frankie quickly sat down to listen.

"When I was growing up I helped my Mother take care of my siblings, I was about eight years old; by the time I was your age my Father passed away and I took care my Mother; she was used to it at first but then she was tired of it so she said 'Farrah did you remember when you were eight years old you wanted to be treated like a big kid?' I said 'yes' she said again 'when you were a teenager you wanted to be treated like an adult once you got a little older you turned around and started to treat me like a little girl, I want you to treat me like a woman' do you understand what I mean Frankie?" Farrah explained.

"Yes when girls become teenagers they want to be treated like adults once they get older they treat their Mothers like little girls, you want me to treat you like a woman," Frankie said noticing it now.

"That is right Frankie that is what I want," said Farrah.

"Then that is what I will do Mom," said Frankie.

The two women embraced each other.

* * *

The next day Goo came by.

"Hiii everybody, I would like you guys to meet my Parents," she said.

Farrah and Marshall looked at Goo in shock.

"Mom Dad this is Goo, she is another friend of ours," Frankie said.

"Nice to meet you Goo," said Farrah.

"Pleasure Goo," said Marshall.

"Hiii Mr. and Mrs Frankie Parents, my Parents are here too," said Goo.

"Calm down Goo we're coming in," said a woman's voice.

To everyone's attention there stood an African American man standing two inches taller than Destiny, with short black hair, brown eyes, a pencil mustache, had Goo's round head and ears, was dressed in a teal long sleeved shirt, light blue pants, and light orange shoes, standing to him was an African American woman around his height with black dread locks to her back, brown eyes, a light yellow long sleeved shirt, dark pink pants, and pink boots similar to Goo's yellow boots.

"Mom Dad these are my friends Mac, Bloo, Leslie, Eduardo, Beverly, Coco, Gareth, Wilt, Aileen, Frankie, Destiny, Madame Foster, and Mr. Herriman," Goo said in introduction.

"Nice to meet everyone, Goo has told us about you all, my name is Casper," said Goo's Dad.

"My name is Gladys I am so thrilled to meet all of you," said Goo's Mom.

"Nice to meet you too, Goo has talked about you a few times," said Madame Foster.

"We are so glad our Goo has real friends," said Casper.

"Is she always this hyper?" Marshall asked.

"When she was little yes," Gladys said.

"My name is Marshall by the way, Frankie's Father and Martha Foster's son," said Marshall.

"And name is Farrah Frankie's Mother," said Farrah.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Casper.

"Nice to meet you," said Gladys.

"We are visiting we don't live here anymore," Marshall pointed out.

"We moved out a long time ago," said Farrah.

"Why couldn't you take your daughter with you?" Casper asked.

"Because we thought it was best she stayed with her Grandma," said Marshall.

"She could get a job much easier," said Farrah.

"Oh I guess not all children live with their Parents," said Gladys.

"We better go, it was nice meeting you everyone," said Casper.

"Have fun Goo be back at dinner," said Gladys.

"I will Mom," Goo said.

Goo's Parents left the house. Everyone seemed to think that Goo's Parents didn't seem to be exactly weird like Goo is, but they didn't seem to be normal either. Either they think that maybe they shouldn't be spoiling Goo so much, there is a time when kids shouldn't be doing something they want to do.

* * *

After Goo's Parents left everyone did what they pleased, except for Mac and Marshall, the man looked at the ten year old boy, he could tell he was down about something.

"What's the matter Mac?" Marshall asked.

"Frankie and Goo are lucky they have both of their Parents, I only have one, my Mom," said Mac.

"You weren't close to your Father?" Marshall asked.

Mac just stared at Marshall.

"Your Father wasn't the teaching sort was he?" Marshall asked again.

"No he was more of the taking off and never coming back sort," Mac said.

"Sorry to hear that," Marshall said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, he wasn't home much anyway," said Mac.

"Do you mind me asking what happened to him?" Marshall asked.

Mac knew he had to tell someone about his Father.

"Well it started when I was five and Terrence was ten," Mac explained.

Marshall sat back to listen, he hadn't had a man to man talk since his Father was around, those were times he did wish he had a son, not that he didn't love his daughter or anything.

FLASHBACK

Five years ago at Mac's apartment he was playing a video game with Bloo, and Terrence was playing catch outside, while Meredith was cooking dinner, she was hoping her husband would come by to join them.

"Boys time for dinner!" she called.

Terrence came back in while Mac and Bloo came to the table.

"When is Dad coming home?" Terrence asked.

"I don't know he always works late," said Meredith.

"I was hoping he would come and join us this time," said Mac.

"Yeah, because he is never home," said Bloo.

After dinner the family waited for an hour for the man of the house to come home, the door finally opened there stood a man with squared head like Mac, big ears like Terrence, black hair, dark eyes, a black thick mustache, and a full thick beard, wearing a black shirt with a white shirt underneath it, blue jeans, and red shoes.

"Thornton your home," Meredith said when she tried to hug him, but he wouldn't let her.

"Meredith there something I have to discuss with you and the boys," Thornton said.

"What is it?" Meredith asked.

"I can't take anymore of living here, I'm leaving first thing in the morning," said Thornton.

Meredith, Mac, and Bloo started to cry; Thornton packed all his stuff and left the next morning without say good-bye.

PRESENT

Marshall hung his head in sadness.

"We never saw or heard from him again, Mom worked a lot since she needed the money, and Terrence became a bigger jerk to me," said Mac.

"I know what it's like to lost a Father Mac, my old man died when I was around Frankie's age, he or Farrah's Father weren't around to see their grandchild," said Marshal.

"Marshall I have something to tell you," said Mac.

"What is it?" Marshall asked.

"I used to have a crush on Frankie," Mac confessed.

Marshall chuckled, "nothing wrong with a little childhood crush everyone has them," he said.

"I got over it anyway, I now like my babysitter's cousin, she's my age," said Mac.

"That is better Frankie sees you more like a little brother though, she told me," said Marshall.

"Thanks for talking to me Marshall, it's been a while since I talked to a human man," said Mac.

"Don't mention it, I never had a son but it feels nice to talk to a friend," said Marshall.

Mac smiled at him. The next day it is was time for Frankie's Parents to go.

"Thank you for coming Mom and Dad," said Frankie.

"You're welcome angel, Mother it was nice seeing you again," said Marshall.

"Come back soon dear," Madame Foster said hugging her son.

"It's nice seeing you again everyone, and a pleasure meeting some of you," said Farrah.

"Bye Mom and Dad have a safe ride," Frankie said hugging her Parents.

"Bye Sweetie," Farrah said.

Marshall and Farrah left.

"That was a great visit," said Wilt.

"Si I hope they come back soon," said Eduardo.

"Oh I'm sure they will," said Destiny.

"Aileen thanks for the advice you gave me," said Frankie.

"Don't mention it," said Aileen.

"Your Mom is pretty," said Bloo.

"And your Father is cool," said Leslie.

Frankie smiled. Frankie, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, and other Imaginary beings were glad to see Frankie's Parents again, Madame Foster was glad to see her son again, Mr. Herriman had to admit it was nice to see Marshall and Farrah again, especially now that he and Marshall had more respect for each other since their relationship was very similar to how he and Frankie were like once upon time, Mac was glad to have a man to man talk to Marshall since he never had that with his Dad, Frankie was glad that Aileen's advice worked, some of the new friends were glad to meet Frankie's Parents as well as Goo's Parents. They would hope that they would all see them again soon.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. Now some of you are wondering why I had Frankie's Parents still be alive? Why I had Mac's Dad leave the family?  
**

 **Well I have read so many stories where Frankie is an orphan just because her Parents were never seen, she has mentioned them once though. Sometimes just because one lives with their Grand Parents, or Aunts and Uncles doesn't always mean that their Parents are gone.**

 **While I have read a story about Mac's Dad being dead, and that could be possible, but in all due respect it would make more sense if he left the family and was never talked about because he was kind of mean.**

 **Also the reason I had this be the last Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends is because I ran out of ideas by the time I was still in my early 20s, so sorry Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends fans no more stories about them either.**

 **I am still working on The PowerPuff adult stories, and I don't know when they will be on Fanfiction, so please be patient. Because of that I will be taking a break from updating stories.**


End file.
